he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Catra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Catra is one of the main characters in the Netflix Original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Catra is a member of the Horde, and grew up with Adora. The two shared a close bond and when Adora abandoned the Horde and joined the Rebellion, Catra felt a deep betrayal. However, Catra soon comes to realize that Adora's defection is a boon for her, allowing Catra to step out of Adora's shadow and climb the ranks. She soon takes Adora's rank of Force Captain and finds that Lord Hordak comes to favor her contributions to the Horde. Biography As a child she was taken into the Horde, along with Adora ,as an adoptive 'daughter' of Shadow Weaver. As she was growing up she was always placed second best to Adora,even said my Shadow Weaver that she was only in the Horde because of Adora and if not for Adora she would have been taken out long time ago. Shadow Weaver has stated that Catra is a nuisance ''and that she herself would take out Catra if she ever crossed the line. Personality For as long as she can remember, Catra has longed to be free. To see the world. To know what dwells beyond the Fright Zone's borders. Her curiosity of the world, however, isn't enough to persuade her from her inclination to doing things her way. She's often late or absent to important events such as meetings and tests and elects to take the easy way out instead of putting forth actual effort. She doesn't respect authority, and even resents people who see her as weak and unworthy. She has a very controlling nature and refuses to give up when an opportunity arises. Her whole life has been dedicated to proving herself better than her former friend Adora, whom she'd previously been overshadowed by. Nevertheless, Catra is not without a heart. She cares for people, especially Adora. She was raised alongside Adora and came to compare her to that of a sister. Which is why Adora's betrayal hurts her so entirely. She trusted that her friend would return to her, would be there for her, but Adora instead abandoned her. Every time she contends with Adora she sees the friend who chose to stay with strangers over her. One of Catra's biggest flaws is that of her need to be accepted. To belong somewhere. And when Adora chooses to stay with complete strangers over her, it breaks her. It makes her believe that Adora sees her in the same light that Shadow Weaver does. As a mistake. A failure. Someone not worthy of her time. This epiphany leads Catra down a road of perdition. The longer she goes without Adora's influence, the more her dominant traits overpower her. Her need for approval. Her curiosity. Her rage at being abandoned. Her fear that she's not good enough. Her need to have things her way. They all meld into a new Catra. Someone who longs to not only be free but to be free of the chains that kept her from reaching her fullest potential. Chains that just so happened to have been Adora. She'll always love Adora, but she'll always resent her for standing in her way. Relationships '''Adora: '''Catra’s relationship with Adora is very interesting. They were very close as children, and regarded each other in a sisterly manner. However, their friendship was often strained on the subject of Adora being Shadow Weaver’s favorite, and Catra’s belief that Adora meant for her to live in her shadow. Despite this, the two happily shared fond memories growing up. However, Adora served as the chain that brought out the good side of Catra. Catra respected and cared for Adora to the point where she was bitterly hurt and betrayed when Adora chose to stay with the Rebellion over her. This belief began the campaign for Catra’s claw to power. Interestingly enough, Catra would not openly hate Adora, simply resenting her for standing in her way. '''Shadow Weaver: '''Catra’s relationship with Shadow Weaver is complete disrespect and outward hostility. Since she was a child, Catra was often victim to psychological and possibly physical abuse from the sorceress; an example of this is when Catra and Adora wandered into the room with the Black Garnet as children. Catra was threatened with her life when they were only playing and Adora received a pat on the head and a gentle warning. Because of this normal treatment, Catra harbored deep hatred for Shadow Weaver, calling her names like “Old woman“ and “Old lady” (to her face). '''Scorpia:' Entrapta: Other Cadets: Abilities Catra has catlike agility and swiftness, being able to flip, back flip, jump, and climb with much more ease than the average person. Her claws are her main weapons, and she uses them to slice at enemies or stop herself from falling off steep surfaces. She has claws in her feet as well which enhance her grip when climbing. Equipment Catra has natural claws that she uses for most of her fighting. She is also seen wielding stun-staffs and heavy horde machinery. Her attire allows for more agility rather than defense, and she lacks shoes so she can use the claws in her feet. Appearances *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' Gallery DqcjnpLW4AAeh38.jpeg Screenshot_2018-11-18-10-54-54_kindlephoto-2185883.png|Young Catra Catra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Intro 001.jpg Scorpia (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Catra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Princess Prom 001.jpg JZNxED7wrhpF.png 4RQTlka1HcWo.png mKXyndKDEziF.png pj1fUVKSu0PF.png Category:Females Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Horde